


Morning Tie-Ups

by inkblotfox



Series: Hidden Valley [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Alexi loves to wake his mate Nova up with a little tender loving, but today Nova’s turned the tables on him! Whatever will the tied up fox do~?Gift Story for Flipside for being an absolute lifesaver this week (and in general), go check her stuff out and send her some love!(All characters depicted are of consenting age. Story contains depictions of graphic sexual content, please do not read if you are under the age of 18 or uncomfortable with such scenarios.)





	

Alexi thought at first he was just having a pleasant dream, stretching out to better savor the imagined feeling of butterfly kisses along his neck. A sharp nip to his scruff convinced him to drag his eyes open however, the vision of his lovely Nova making him smile even as his vision struggled to come into focus. He moved to roll over, intent on getting up, only to find himself tied firmly down, hind legs splayed wide while his forelegs seemed bound together in front of him.

“What’s going on, sweet thing?” he yawned, struggling lightly as his senses slowly came back to him. “Since when do you know how to tie knots?” Nova only snickered, leaning in to lick his cheek while one paw pressed firmly to his chest.

“Well, I wanted to surprise you for once. But you just get so unruly when you get excited… I decided to ask for a little help in keeping you still.” He leaned up to look around the dim cave, eyes still struggling in the weak morning light. “Don’t worry, we’re alone now. But we may have some company after breakfast. For now, though, you’re all mine.”  
He found he had no time to linger on who might have trussed him up so well, his agile little mate already perched upon his prone form. Alexi let out a sharp gasp as her cold nose pressed to his sheathe, nuzzling into the sensitive flesh as she coaxed his thick member out of hiding before seizing the head between her lips.

“Fff-fuck, Nova,” Alexi groaned, back arching off the cave floor as she nursed on the pre starting to bead from his tip. His words only seemed to egg her on however. He felt her suck down on his swelling cock, her little muzzle like a vacuum as she worked him more fully in. He struggled to use his paws to hasten her slow torture, but the binds held true, her hind legs holding him from what little mobility he might have had. He opened his mouth to protest, only for the words on his lips to drown under a low moan as her nimble paws caressed his heavy sack. It felt like hours before her lips kissed his swelling knot, his body trembling as she worked his tip down her throat. His tails thrashed, the only part of his body still free to do so as she wedged her jaw open, grazing her little teeth over his knot as she swallowed even that in her hungry maw.

“Hfff… Sweetheart, you’re getting fa- fucccccck- ...ffar too good at that…” Alexi’s voice came in labored breaths as she dragged her tongue over whatever she could reach of him, encouraging him to try and buck his hips as she started to bob up and down his cock. With so much teasing already laid upon him, it wasn’t long before he was tensing up, before he could feel it-

His cry of frustration was muffled as she pulled off of him, electing instead to perch her tight ass on his frustrated muzzle. Her cute little giggle melted his heart even as his shaft protested the sudden cold outside her cute snout.

“Not yet you don’t, brat fox,” she chided playfully, pushing her nethers more firmly against his lips. “Show me how bad you want to cum.” Alexi wasted no time in taking her at her word, pushing his tongue into her drooling pussy, her moans music to his ears. When he topped, his tongue always found her sweet spots with practiced grace, as efficient as it was unexciting. But to Nova’s very vocal delight, the arousal clouding his mind reduced his attentions to devouring her as if he’d been starving for a taste, eager tongue spreading her folds as he lapped up her tart nectar while his lips brushed back and forth over her little clit.

Her tail batted against his face as her excitement built, her hips grinding down on his muzzle harder and harder as she forced him on. He found her movements oft ground her tailhole to his lips for a change of pace, his tongue readily parting her tight rosebud to service her there as well. His eager, if somewhat clumsy efforts soon had the cave ringing with her moans, his face suddenly soaked in her juices as she fell over that blissful edge. The scent of her had kept him hard as it was, but feeling her lose it so wantonly all over him made him throb and ache for the next mess.

She came down slowly, moving off of him to lick and kiss at his sloppy muzzle affectionately. Little paws brushed through his tangled mane as she smirked, eyes still hazy, letting him struggle just a little longer before deciding he’d earned his reward.

“Hold still now, love. Now that you’ve had your breakfast, it’s time for me to work up an appetite of my own,” she cooed as she moved to straddle him, grinding her messy folds against his aching cock. Far beyond the point of words, he whimpered for entry, his tip so tantalizing close to entering her - the sudden rush as she sank down on him left him singing her praises.

“Hnng. Good boy… I think you’ve gotten bigger, fuck…” Nova’s voice was husky as she lowered herself down his length, dragging out the sensation for the both of them as she spread wide around him. He managed to angle his head up to watch as her lower lips swallowed his knot, the horny Eevee giving an extra little wiggle of her hips as their eyes met.

“I love you,” he cooed, the only words he could manage before she really let him have it. Neither of them were in any mind to keep dragging it out, Nova’s paws digging into his belly to brace herself as she started bouncing up and down his length, the bulge of his cock clearly visible in her belly each time she sank down. Each movement was punctuated by a deliciously wet pop of his swollen knot popping in and out, the wet schlick of their joined flesh lost under their moans and half-intelligible words of affection.

“Fuck, Nova- hfffff- I’m-” Alexi gasped, feeling his sack starting to contract.

“Me too,” Nova agreed, redoubling her efforts. “Give it to me. G-haaaaaahhh-Give me a nice cream filling now!” One last slam down, hard enough to knock the breath from the Ninetails as she clamped down around him, velvet walls milking him for all he was worth as she came. His roar matched her moans as he followed her over the edge, the first ropes of his heated spunk only making her squeeze him all the tighter as he swelled inside of her.

She held herself there until she’d squeezed every drop from his balls, her tail curling clumsily around the spent orbs to coax the last ropes into her cum-stuffed belly. He lay there panting under her, too dazed to move as she managed to pull herself off his knot, leaving a mess all over his lap in her wake.

“Fuck…” he breathed after a moment, eyes trying to focus on Nova as he came back down. “...Hff. Here, untie me so I can thank you properly… for that... “ She only giggled though, licking his muzzle as footsteps approached their nest.

“Not just yet, love. I did promise you a guest, after all,” she cooed, though before he could look and see who was there she had seated herself once more on his muzzle. Still, the voice was unmistakable, eliciting a mix of frustration and relief in the back of his mind.

“He does look very nice like this, sweetling. Nicer still with a few eggs in his belly though.” He was unsure if a protest had been on his lips when he heard Dorian’s voice, but the pressure of that cool gooey cock against his tailhole drove it from his mind. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate the effort you put into this.” He could only mumble his agreement into Nova’s well-bred sex as Dorian took him, resigning himself to the morning’s tie-ups.


End file.
